


Things Are Better Now

by McParrot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, John is FBI, M/M, PWP, Rodney is concert pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is a much better lover than Fox Mulder ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Better Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Real McCoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59640) by [dvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs). 



> After I started a rewatch of the X Files I realised how alike Fox Mulder and John Sheppard were. I went looking for crossover fics and there were very few, but one I enjoyed very much was "The Real McCoy" by DVS. This story is a sequel to that, with DVS' permission.  
> In this universe Rodney is a concert pianist and John is an FBI agent. When John and Rodney met John was going through a messy and hilarious break up from his ex Fox Mulder. The thought of the hotness of Fox Mulder/John Sheppard just ate my brain and I just had to write it down.

John and Rodney finally got around to renting an apartment together. Their place. Not Rodney’s, not John’s. Theirs. Together. Thirteen days later Rodney went on tour. Considering the fact that Rodney had been booked as soloist for the Royal Philharmonic tour of the US for more than a year, much longer than he and Rodney had known each other and the fact that Rodney was so ridiculously excited about it, John felt really churlish in wishing he wasn’t going.

  
For the Royal Philharmonic it was only a whistle stop tour. For Rodney and his career, it was a coup. Rodney was away for three weeks and four days. John missed him terribly. The way, on the twenty sixth day, Rodney had walked back through the door, dropped his cases and instantly backed John up against the wall, shoving his tongue down his throat and his hands down John’s pants, seemed to show that Rodney had missed him terribly too.

  
John had gone from horny, to desperately hard to, Jesus, almost there, don’t stop, don’t stop, in the space of seconds, when Rodney pulled away.

  
“No. No, no, no, no, no, no.” Rodney ran his hands through his hair. “I had all these plans. All these plans. All these things I’ve been wanting to do to you…”

  
John surged forward off the wall, trying to grab his hands and force them back into his pants. “So do it. Come on Rodney. Come on.”

  
And Rodney smirked. “What’s your hurry? There are soo many things I want to do to you. I’ve been thinking of something new to try, every single night I’ve been away.” The feral look he threw over his shoulder as he headed for the bedroom had John worried that he might not survive, but he hurried to catch up.

  
Later, a LOT later, Rodney was mouthing soft, delicate kisses up the inside of John’s thighs and John thought he might be about to self-combust. “Rodney. God. Rodney… please…”

  
Rodney’s teasing mouth lifted away. “What? Mr big, tough, FBI man. Can’t handle it?”

  
“Nnnnnnngggg,” John said through his teeth.

  
Rodney’s mouth went back to kissing the inside of his leg, slowly, so slowly, moving higher. Just when he finally got to the crease of his thigh and seemed at last to be about to pay attention to the part of John that really needed attention, he pulled away again and sat up. He slapped John on the hip.

  
“Ow.”

  
Rodney did it again. “Come on. Roll over. Chop, chop.”

  
“What?”

Rodney slapped him again. “Roll over. I want to kiss your back.”

  
“What?” John just stared at him, his brain close to shorting out.

  
“Come on.” The look Rodney gave him was fond. “It will be worth your while, I promise.”

  
“Can’t you just fuck me?” He knew he was whining but he rolled over, carefully arranging himself so that his engorged cock lay under his belly rather that drilling an uncomfortable hole in the bedclothes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so hard, for so long, in my entire life.”

  
“What about with Fox?” Rodney settled his weight onto the back of John’s thighs, his cock sitting heavy and hot in the cleft of John’s buttocks. He then confounded John by slicking up his hands with massage oil and starting to work his way across John’s shoulders.

  
John bucked up and growled.

  
Rodney slapped his butt again. “Settle.” He pressed his weight onto John’s back and started working his thumbs into the tense spot where his neck met his shoulders. “Tell me about Fox,” Rodney said as John started to melt. “I can’t believe you two didn’t have fantastic sex.”

  
“I don’t kiss and tell,” John said prissily.

  
Rodney slapped his ass. Hard. “Ow.”

  
“Tell me.”

  
“Okay. Okay. Oh God yeah. The sex was amazing. It was just everything else that was wrong.”

  
The sex had been amazing. John had had absolutely no objections to bending over Fox’s desk in his poxy office in the basement and taking it hard and fast while Fox’s partner Dana Scully was off on the lunch time sandwich run. Files and paper work had suffered a little from the treatment, cum stains tended to erase Xerox ink, but the desk was sturdy and the height was just right.

  
The only problem was that Fox really wanted to be the one being fucked as well.

  
That meant that John had to reciprocate on alternate days, no great chore, taking Fox, rough and ready in the manky little supply cupboard down the hallway from his own, sadly, very public, desk. There was no aircon in the cupboard of course. After a couple of weeks it started to smell pretty rank in there. “That’s when we started going to his place.”

  
In Fox’s apartment, they’d been able to indulge themselves, enjoying sex on Fox’s couch, the floor, the bed (Fox cleared it off in John’s honour), the shower and the kitchen bench. Rather than fight over who bottomed, sometimes they’d sixty-nine, but in their usual combative style, with no regard for the other man’s need to breathe. It had led to some spectacular, and slightly disturbing for John, oxygen deprived, orgasms.

  
“He passed out once, but Fox seemed to get off on it,” John told Rodney. “That was about when he asked me to move in.”

  
Rodney was working his way down John’s spine, pressing and massaging, playing his body like he played his piano, a long winded symphony, not a short, sharp pop piece. John was still hard but the urgent arousal had banked off, his body singing to Rodney’s tune, feeling nearly restful, feeling… something… he’d never felt before.

  
“I don’t know what went wrong really,” He continued his tale at Rodney’s prompt. “We had so much in common.”

  
“Masturbation,” Rodney sniggered.

  
“Pardon?”

  
“Making love to yourself,” Rodney giggled. “I mean,” he swept his hands out across John’s shoulder blades and down his arms, completely taking the sting out of his words, “look at the pair of you. You’re both tall, dark,” his thumbs dug into John’s triceps, “nicely built.” Hands clasped around John’s arms he leant forward, nosed and licked at the back of John’s neck. “Floofy hair.”

  
“Hey.” That broke through the paralysis Rodney seemed to have inflicted on him. “My hair has cowlicks. He has to work to make his stick up like that.”

  
“And all those hair products taking up a whole drawer in the cabinet?”

  
“Just helping nature out.”

  
“Mmmm.” Rodney nuzzled behind his ear. “So aside from the hair. What else did you have in common?”

  
“Well, all sorts.” Rodney moved back to massaging his shoulder blades. “Both FBI.”

  
“Obviously.”

  
“Family stuff. He lost his sister. She went missing when he was twelve.” Rodney’s fingers clenched. John supposed Rodney hadn’t known that. “My mother died when I was twelve. Our dads… Rodney…”

  
Rodney started kissing again, working down his spine. “Shh shhhh.”

  
John manned up. He could tell Rodney anything. “He was the only person I couldn’t beat at Daddy Issues Bingo.”

  
“Jesus John.” Rodney stilled. John thought he was going to say something but then the kisses started again. “So you were too well matched. Tell me about the sex.”

  
John and Fox had had sex like two super heroes fighting for control of the world. Or a WWW wrestling match with a huge prize at stake. “We both wanted to be fucked.” John’s arousal ratcheted up. “So then we bought some toys.” He felt Rodney jerk, his cock riding through the cleft of John’s ass. But Rodney didn’t’ break, going back to the placing gentle kisses over every inch of John’s skin. John was completely inflamed.

  
A visit to an adult shop had resulted in several purchases. They’d played with the vibrating plug first and had a fantastic time, Fox fucking into John, nearly bending him in half in his enthusiasm, while the vibrator did its thing in Fox’s ass. Another time Fox had fucked himself with a large purple dildo, getting himself good and hot (and the visual did awesome things to John too), then sitting back on his knees, the dildo just the right length for the end to rest on the bed so that when John climbed onto his lap and onto his cock, they’d both got thoroughly fucked.

  
John was getting really aroused again now but was completely unable to move, to get any friction against his bursting erection because Rodney was sitting on his thighs, holding him down, and kissing, still kissing, lightly and tenderly, all across his back. He was getting to Rodney though, he could tell. His breath had a little hitch in it now and again and his hips were moving, ever so slightly, rubbing his own cock against John’s ass.

  
“What about you?” Rodney asked. “Were there toys you liked?”

  
“Oh yeah.” Fox had bought it for John as a bit of a joke and to start with he hadn’t wanted to use it. He didn’t mind that it was a big, fat, black plug. In fact, he thought he’d quite like that bit. It was the fact that it came with a long pluming, glossy, black tail.

  
But the plug should be good.

  
He’d stood, feet apart, knees slightly bent, head resting on his folded arms on the top of the dresser as Fox had worked him open, the two of them naked, slightly drunk and really turned on. John had been writhing, driven to madness as Fox got two, then three, then finally four fingers in his ass, thrusting and bringing him right to the edge before removing his fingers and sliding in the plug. It slid in easily, fitting nice and snug. The flange was big enough that he could feel his sphincter stretched around it and the plug fit full and tight inside. He reared back and ground down against it, all his internal sweet spots hit at once. He felt the tail sweep across the back of his thighs and for a moment he felt ridiculous.

Then he saw Fox’s face, his mouth open, slack with awe and lust. “Oh my God,” Fox waved, indicating his magnificence. “You’re a stallion.” John glanced in the mirror, saw the tail, saw the arch in his spine and his cock standing out in front, huge and proud and he saw it too. Then Fox had dropped onto all fours on the edge of the bed, ass in the air and John mounted him screaming and Fox reared back onto him making just as much noise. He was surprised they hadn’t broken the bed. Or that the neighbours hadn’t called the cops.

  
But the best part, the thing he really, really liked about the plug, the thing he’d never told Fox about, was the feeling of the soft hair of the tail moving against his buttocks in a gentle caress. Exactly like the feeling of the barely there kisses Rodney was giving his cheeks right now as he worked two fingers into John’s ass.

  
“Rodney please.” He was begging. “I can’t take this. No one’s ever done anything like this to me ever. Please. Please. I need you.” He struggled to move. He struggled to do… something. “Rodney please.”

  
And Rodney did, rolling him over, lifting his legs up and out and, with slightly shaking hands, guiding his own engorged cock into John’s body with a grunt. “I had to make you beg,” he said as he pushed home. He caressed John’s ass, the sensation so much better than the stupid tail. “For me.” And then he didn’t say anything more, other than “God,” and “Fuck”, and finally, “John,” as John keened and spasmed and came and came and came.


End file.
